The present invention relates to electrical power adapters and, more particularly, to a travel power adapter system providing a track and slide configuration for operatively associating an integral prong configuration of a base unit interchangeably with one of a plurality of adapter assemblies. Each adaptor assembly interconnects the integral prong configuration to a receptacle of an electrical plug standard different than that of the integral prong configuration.
Portable electric-powered and electronic devices are ubiquitous. Such devices may run on AC current from a receptacle, run on a battery in need of recharging via an AC current from such receptacles, or run on a DC current that can be adapted from an AC current from such receptacles. As a result of their portability, such devices may need to be electrically coupled to various types of receptacles as a user travels from country to country, where each receptacle has a different “extrinsic” electrical plug standard than the intrinsic electrical plug standard of the integral prong configuration of the device in question.
As can be seen, there is a need for a travel power adapter system enabling an operative association between the intrinsic electrical plug standard of the base unit and the extrinsic electrical plug standard of one of a plurality of electrical plug standards (e.g., prong configuration, power rating, and frequency) by way of one of a plurality of adapter assemblies. The system embodied in the present invention provides a track and slide functionality enabled by the base unit coupled to each respective adapter assembly.